leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Custom Game Mode: V-Zero
Outrageous new custom game mode? Yes!... and what is V-Zero? It's pretty much like F-Zero, that one Nintendo franchise about futuristic racing where everyone get killed even without weaponry. Just less futuristic, because it's racing time in Valoran! This is a custom game mode playable on pretty much every map with pretty much every champion and item avaible. Since it's about racing, only some champions and builds will be viable, though. Basic Rules of V-Zero Preparations *Before you even start the game, determine who's the racing team and who's the obstacle team. Also determine how many laps you want to race (standard is 8 laps). *You have to farm like a boss before you can race/place traps like a true wo/man. Get money until you have full build and can afford several Oracles over the course of the race, get EXP until you're level 18. *You can take anything from the jungle that helps you farm faster. You are not allowed to start a race with Red or Blue, though. *''Racing Team'': NEVER EVER destroy towers and try not to damage them, too. It's the towers that will make V-Zero fun and challenging (It's also the reason why Crystal Scar is an easy map). *''Racing Team'': is forbidden. It's also pretty stupid to take , and . *''Obstacle Team'': It's okay to destroy the outer towers when the racing team allows this (this will increase the difficulty of the race slightly). Stay away from the Inner towers or Inhib towers, though. *''Obstacle Team'': and are mandatory for every member if possible. and items with a damaging active, like , are forbidden. Racing *''Racing Team'': You are not allowed to move through the jungle when not said otherwise. Stay on the track! *''Racing Team'': Do not destroy the Obstacle Teams wards while racing, they actually assist you in having a smooth time on the track. Also avoid attacking the Obstacle Team since it's a waste of time and fun. *''Racing Team'': Oracle consumables are mandatory at all times. You have to visit the fountain and buy Oracle when it runs out, although you are allowed to finish the lap you're currently on. *''Racing Team'': Recalling is allowed in an emergency, but does not count as finishing a lap, naturally. *''Obstacle Team'': NEVER EVER affect the Racers with your abilities and items when they are in tower range. This will only prolong the race by unneccessary killing the Racers and is not as much fun as you think it would be. *''Obstacle Team'': You are not allowed to use damaging abilities and AAs. CC only. Some abilities are an exception and will be listed below. If you use damaging abilities that are an exception, you are then not allowed to take items that would only affect your stats and/or the traps (for example, is allowed to take , but not ). To minimize unneccesary damage, keep only one point on the damaging abilities you're allowed to use. *''Obstacle Team'': Leave the lane as soon as you see the racers getting close to your position if you don't want to affect a Racer with an ability. That's the main reason why Ruby Sightstones are mandatory. *''Obstacle Team'': Try to use targeting CC on the top racers. It's a horrible experience for someone on last place when they are taking and similar strong targeting CCs all the time. The maps and how to race on them Summoners Rift - Two-sided Torture (Difficulty: ***) The race starts behind the Nexus and one lap is finished by moving behind the same Nexus or getting to the fountain. The Racers have to run through the dangers of mid lane until they are between the Inner and Inhib towers, where they can independently choose between moving to bottom lane or top lane by moving on the path between the jungle and the enemy base. After that, they run back to their base on the chosen lane. The Obstacle Team stays inside the jungle and on the River, only allowed to enter the lanes to prepare their abilities, place wards and CC a Racer. They can recall at any time to restock their mana and stuff. Twisted Treeline - Path of Pain (Difficulty: ****) The race starts behind the Nexus and one lap is finished by moving behind the same Nexus or getting to the fountain. Each team must control exactly one altar at the start of the race and during it. The Racers have to run through bottom lane until they are nearing the Inhib Tower. There, they have to move up to top lane by surviving the Nexus Tower, the other Inhib tower and the other Outer Tower. When moving back to base, they can stay on the lane or run through Vilemaw's lair (don't provoke him, it will only make your racing life worse). The Obstacle Team stays inside the jungle, only allowed to enter the lanes to prepare their abilities, place wards and CC a Racer. They can recall at any time to restock their mana and stuff. Crystal Scar - Roaming Rampage (Difficulty: **) The race starts at the turret that is closest to the racing team's Nexus, one lap is finished by getting back to the turret. Turrets must be neutralized and spawned minions killed before starting the race and mustn't be captured by anyone during the race. The Racers have to run clockwise when they're the blue team or counter-clockwise when they're the purple team, touching the ground of the capture points in order before they are allowed to finish the lap. Other than that, they can do the and go where they please. Every way is fair game as long as all capture points are reached in order. You can even get the Storm Shield buff if you want to, although it's not recommended. The Obstacle Team stays inside the jungle, only allowed to enter the lanes to prepare their abilities, place wards and CC a Racer. They can recall at any time to restock their mana and stuff. Taking the Health Relics or Greater Relic is forbidden, going through Speed Shrines is allowed. Howling Abyss - Murder Bridge (Difficulty: ****) Special Rule: The Racing Team's Outer Tower must be destroyed before the race begins. The race starts at the fountain. One lap is finished by letting one of the Nexus towers shoot at least once at you. You then have to return to the fountain or get killed to start the next lap. If your Oracle runs out, you MUST get killed by the Towers or the Obelisk after finishing your current lap so you can buy a new one. The Racers have a pretty straight-forward path, since there is only one lane. Back and forth. The real problem is that the fountain will never repair them, so you have to make smart decisions while you can buy stuff. The Obstacle Team can move on the lane and even run alongside the Racers as long as they do not stand in the way or illegally affect them with abilities, attacks or items. Since most of the path is in tower range, they should concentrate on the middle part and CC the hell out of every racer in range. A small selection of Racers For the sake of comparing viable Racers, I will introduce the values "Base Speed", "Consistent Speed", "Top Speed" and "Body", giving everyone a Rank. From lowest to highest, the ranks are C, B, A, S. *'Base Speed (BS)': Simply put, it's the basic Movement Speed without any flat or percentual bonus unless granted passively. While the differences may be small, remember that these small differences will give you an edge and also a greater return when calculating percentual bonus MS. 325 is C, 330-335 is B, 340-345 is A, 350+ is S. *'Consistent Speed (CS)': Most viable Racers are able to give themselves a speed buff with abilities. CS is how long they can keep up the buff and how much time has to pass before they can be speedy again. *'Top Speed (TS)': Top Speed only measures how fast a Racer can go with BS and ability-based speed buffs only. Jumps, dashes and blinks can contribute to TS. *'Body': Since you're flirting with death most of the time thanks to minions, towers and the abilities from Obstacle Team, it's equally important how sturdy you are. Body mostly takes defensive abilities into account, although a high amount of health helps, too. Speedy Racers * (BS C, CS S, TS A, Body A) With 40% CDR, he will never stop running. Thanks to his innate, he's deceptively sturdy, although it's on a static CD when getting activated. * (BS A, CS A, TS S, Body C) 70% MS for 3 seconds every 9 seconds with 40% CDR and no costs attached to them? Count me in! You can die quickly when facing turrets, though. * (BS C, CS A, TS B, Body C) His blinks aren't as spectacular as outright MS boosts, but at least he can cut corners a bit (this doesn't count as going into the jungle). * (BS A, CS B, TS S, Body B) E + not attacking = Racing God. He can cut corners with his ult, too. Also, his innate allows him to ignore Phantom Dancer and grab another Zephyr for even more speed. * (BS B, CS S, TS S, Body B) You may not be running on the speed of light, but you sure are as fast as the sound of thunders as long as you can handle the Energy cost. * (BS S, CS C, TS A, Body B) Leap v2 for great boosts and cutting corners, Ult v2 for good speed and some resistance, Spikes v2 for emergency healing. Not the fastest one, but by far not the slowest Racer. * (BS S, CS B, TS A, Body B) Remember, without kills or assists, Yi can hold up Highlander for only 10 seconds. Meditate is a good tool for sustain, but it has the disadvantage of you having to be standing still. * (BS A, CS A, TS A, Body C) Paranoia is fair game as long as you don't traverse the jungle and Duskbringer gives you bonus speed. The shield helps you against one skillshot, too. * (BS B, CS C, TS S, Body C) Well... Quinn won't make that race. It's Valor. Still counts somehow. Problem is that Valor becomes less useful when getting damaged and you want to utilise these 20 seconds like a boss. * (BS B, CS S, TS A, Body A) Rolling through a free lane and curling into a defensive ball when moving through dangerous fields? Ok. * (BS B, CS B, TS A, Body C) Teemo is a fast runner as long as he doesn't get hit. Unless you activate "Move Quick". Escape the towers fast, you cute sociopath! * (BS S, CS S, TS B, Body A) Man, that Udyr... He can run... Run all day... He doesn't care much for towers... Just runnin', man. * (BS B, CS S, TS A, Body B) Get enough mana and you can Time Warp all day. In case of an emergency, you can count on Chrono Shift to get you back on your feet. Even with much mana he'll need a Box Stop most of the time, though. Sturdy Racers * (BS A, CS C, TS A, Body S) Mundo goes where he pleases. Period. Activate his ult, toggle on his W and he's an unstoppable force who only needs to break for another Oracle. Or never, if he keeps his 6th slot free for that. * (BS A, CS S, TS A, Body S) What is a slow? What is CC? What is damage? Garen just goes on and on and on and on and on and DEMACIA! * (BS A, CS A, TS C, Body A) You may not be a winner of the race, but you'll be a winner of the people. Bumrush the world, gain health by bumrushing, knock back stationary Obstacle champions with your ult and if you can afford it, stop for a sec to get a drink. Don't forget your Bratwurst. * (BS B, CS C, TS A, Body A) Shield yourself for good tankiness and a short-lived, but strong boost. In case of danger, throw a Mantra-Tether at the Obstacle Team. * (BS B, CS B, TS B, Body S) Divine Blessing and Intervention. That's all. * (BS B, CS C, TS B, Body S) He's extremely sturdy, he can traverse trap-fields and cut corners with the ult and guess what, his Q can steal MS when hitting an enemy. * (BS S, CS S, TS C, Body A) Nunu is slow even with his speed buff, but at least he never needs his lunchbox on the track. * (BS A, CS A, TS B, Body A) While Insanity Potion won't make you run fast, you will be able to outrun most Racers in the long run if you play your cards right. * (BS A, CS S, TS A, Body A) Obstacle team in sight? 4 legs are faster than 2! Nearby minions and racers without Phantom Dancer behind you? RAWR! Getting blasted by turrets? Put on the trenchcoat and be the Chosen One! Cunning Racers * (BS C, CS C, TS C, Body C) While her stats are really awful for a Racer, she deserves a special mention for being able to make other Racers move into less desirable spots thanks to her wall and for her ability to gain a Second Wind with her innate. * (BS A, CS B, TS B, Body B) She can get pretty fast with Q>R as long as she has enough mana and enemy minions on her way. Her shield helps her surviving the towers, too. * (BS B, CS A, TS B, Body C) Give him minions and he'll run forever. Damn, he's good. The fact that his speed buff decays hurts his TS, though. * (BS A, CS B, TS C, Body C) Only her Spider Form is interesting for the race. Jump on enemies with Q and if you can, avoid traps with her E. * (BS B, CS S, TS B, Body B) Technically she's a purely speedy racer, but her innate can screw up her game and that's what makes her tricky. At least she doesn't need Phantom Dancer. * (BS S, CS S, TS C, Body C) Is he still a Racer when he's jumping on anything? * (BS B, CS A, TS A, Body C) Switch your stance at the right time and you never need Phantom Dancer. The tricky part is using his Acceleration Gate in such a way that only Jayce profits from it. * (BS A, CS S, TS B, Body C) If you can handle the increasing mana costs, then you have someone who's great at cutting edges and avoiding traps. * (BS B, CS B, TS B, Body B) Get 40% CDR and blink where you want to go. Cut corners and use your Mirror Image to tank trap-fields or turrets. * (BS C, CS B, TS B, Body B) While Whimsy and Help, Pix! are nothing special, it's her Wild Growth that can make the life of any other Racer pretty miserable when you're Hugifying them inside of a field full of traps. * (BS B, CS S, TS C, Body C) As long as you can avoid hitting other racers with your abilities, you can do this race tortoise-style. * (BS C, CS A, TS B, Body A) This guy makes Gangplank sing "Who's that scary guy hooking terrain?" "Astro Nautilus!" * (BS B, CS C, TS C, Body B) As long as the imaginary line between you and the target of "Stand United" wouldn't touch the jungle, it's fair game. Teleport to a racer in first place, dash to the Nexus, win. You still have to do lots of running to pull that off, though. * (BS S, CS B, TS B, Body B) Freeze the land before you to run faster (corners are especially great) and place pillars behind you. Because you already know what you are: A cold-hearted troll. * (BS B, CS C, TS S, Body C) Teleport without traversing the jungle and it's k. After that, you're on your own. Damaging abilities allowed for Obstacle Team (Any Abilities that can be interrupted by the user are not allowed to be interrupted) * , , , , , / (when the Ball is not on Orianna), , and both plants of when placed outside of brushes and before Racers have vision of where the trap is placed. * when placed inside of brushes. * , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and when activated while inside of brushes and not followed up with anything else. After that, either stay in the brush or, if a Racer wants to traverse the brush, move back to the jungle without being in the way. * , , , , , , , , , , (to herself), (on himself), , , , / (when the Ball is on Orianna), , , , , , , , , and when you're standing still on the lane, outside of brushes, and wait to let Racers come near you. No follow-up allowed, you have to move back to the jungle as soon as you used and finished the ability. * when you're standing still on the lane, outside of brushes, and wait to let Racers come near you. You have to deactivate it after 5 seconds and then leave the lane. * when you're standing still on the lane, outside of brushes, and wait to let Racers come near you. You must follow it up with if you hit at least one enemy and then leave the lane. * when activated while inside of brushes. You may follow-up with ASAP. * can be activated anytime and followed up by one single ability. If using Heimerdinger's Turrets, this counts as follow-up for the lane when it can hit a Racer. * , must be activated from the jungle without you being in vision range of any Racer. And never forget... ... to have fun and be fair. Drop a comment, doesn't matter if you want to praise me, scold me for having something stupid in the rules and/or wanting to help me by suggesting stuff. See you on the Fields of Justice, Racers! Category:Blog posts